The advent of social networking and ubiquitous wireless data networks allow a user of the social network to remotely retrieve an enormous amount of profile data for his or her contacts, or friends, on the social network with little to no latency. The integration of mobile devices using wireless data networks allows the integration of relevant information stored on social networking systems into call dialer screens, enhancing the user experience when making voice calls or composing short message service (SMS) or email messages.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.